


【凯千】少年心事（《大先生》番外

by Xisi_xilanhua



Series: 434 [3]
Category: TFBOYS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:06:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29951772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xisi_xilanhua/pseuds/Xisi_xilanhua
Summary: 很急
Relationships: 434 - Relationship, 凯千 - Relationship, 千凯千 - Relationship, 王俊凯/易烊千玺
Series: 434 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202870
Kudos: 1





	【凯千】少年心事（《大先生》番外

《大先生》番外

今年易烊千玺生日，法律意义上成年的日子，他从两个月前就在盼这天了。

吃过晚饭之后，就在两人开车往剧场去的路上，易烊千玺说自己不太舒服想回家，又坚决不让王俊凯带他去医院，王俊凯拗不过他，只能先回家。

这会儿，易烊千玺已经洗好了澡，穿着棉质的白色背心跟小短裤靠在床头，把自己缩进蚕丝被里，缎面给皮肤带来一阵凉滑的触感。

浴室的门响了一声，王俊凯从里头走出来，头发半湿着，发梢上偶有几粒水珠滴落在银灰色的真丝睡衣上，他抬手擦头发，性感得要命。

易烊千玺把被子往上拉了拉，半张脸也埋进去，面颊泛起粉色。

“真没事了？”王俊凯擦完头发，走过来摸了摸他的额头。

易烊千玺摇摇头，他本来就没事。

“那我先去吹头发。”说完，王俊凯作势起身，易烊千玺两腿一圈，隔着被子把王俊凯牢牢圈住。

“不走嘛，”然后用那种期待的眼神看着他，“今天我生日了……”再委婉地提醒什么事。

王俊凯瞬间福至心灵，串起了今晚发生的一切，他的小朋友，也太着急了。决定逗逗他，于是装作听不懂：“嗯，宝贝生日快乐，礼物还喜欢吗？”

易烊千玺撅撅嘴，他都已经表现得这么明显了！把圈住王俊凯的腿松开，从被窝下伸出一条光溜溜的腿，脚抬起来，准确地贴在王俊凯的胸肌上，然后隔着触感丝滑的睡衣，垫起前脚掌，用力踩了踩。

“你都答应了嘛……”小尾音上扬，撩得恰到好处。

“emm，一时想不起来，宝贝提醒我一下，答应什么了？”

“你好烦！”易烊千玺踩着王俊凯的胸用了点力，“王俊凯，你是不是不行！”

王俊凯成功被逗笑，握住踩在自己胸前的脚踝往侧边分开，然后整个人朝易烊千玺压上去，把人锁在自己身下，头发还带着湿漉漉的潮气，他贴着易烊千玺说话的时候，明显感觉怀里的人微微地颤了一下。

“急什么，小色鬼。”

然后他给了他一个长长的湿吻。

先轻轻含住那粒肉肉的唇珠吮吸，把它碾成艳丽的深粉色，再探进微微分开的双唇，与那条迫不及待的粉嫩舌头纠缠在一起。王俊凯吻技很好，会温柔地收起自己的虎牙，但也霸道地横扫易烊千玺口腔里的边边角角，他一边亲，一边用指尖去轻轻触碰易烊千玺从后颈到后腰的脊柱凹槽，带起身下人的阵阵颤栗。

湿湿的吻结束，易烊千玺眼睛里都泛着朦胧的雾气，整个人软软地靠在床头，声音黏糊糊地朝王俊凯撒娇：“还要。”

王俊凯把易烊千玺整个人从蚕丝被里剥出来，小色鬼今天故意穿了小背心，从锁骨到肩头的美丽弧线一览无余，再往下，薄薄的棉质布料被顶起两个小凸点——等王俊凯洗澡的时候，他在被窝里把自己蹭到发热。

隔着布料，王俊凯用大拇指指腹按上凸起的乳尖，然后轻轻摩挲，再打着圈地摸乳尖周围，手法情色。易烊千玺只感觉有点怪怪的，可能他是男孩子，被摸到胸并没有觉得特别爽，不如刚才的湿吻让他舒服。

在他走神的空档，王俊凯的手放开他，然后低头隔着衣料含住了他的乳尖。被一阵温热的湿意包裹，舌尖轻扫，然后吮吸，正在被疼爱的地方生起刺刺的痒，一股股暖流往下半身涌，易烊千玺没忍住呜咽一声。

王俊凯放开了他，“疼了？”他是个极好的恋人，日常生活中是，现在看来性事上也是。

“……另一边也要。”易烊千玺说着大胆的求欢的话，脸颊却一直红到耳根。

王俊凯把人拉起来在唇上啄了一口，顺势撩起背心的下摆，慢慢地将它脱下来。刚才被吮吻的那边肿得比另一边更大一些，此刻颤巍巍的暴露在空气中，没等易烊千玺来得及害羞，另一边又被含住了。

考虑到易烊千玺是第一次，王俊凯其实没打算做到最后，来一场情色潮湿的前戏再把他口出来是最合适的，能让小朋友体会到性爱的美妙又不至于吓到他。

漫长的前戏里，易烊千玺一直被疼爱着，全身上下哪儿都是软的，只有那里是硬的，被扒掉裤子的时候，难得有点害羞，下意识地夹了夹腿，然后被王俊凯温柔地制止，再分开。

“别羞，宝贝这里也很漂亮。”

大小跟长短都不丢人，形状也长得好，顶端因为情动而分泌的前列腺液把蘑菇头浇得水润润的，此时正被握在王俊凯的掌心里缓缓撸动。

“唔……”快感从尾椎爬上后脑勺，易烊千玺下意识地叫了两声王俊凯的名字。

“嗯，宝贝，我在。”王俊凯回应他，接着放开手，俯身下去，扶着勃起性器的根部，用舌头扫了扫湿漉漉的顶端，然后吞了进去。

他第一次为别人做这种事，对自己的口活儿没把握，尽量小心翼翼地不让虎牙硌到易烊千玺，而同时又吸紧口腔，缓缓动起来。

被爱人湿热口腔包裹的感觉太刺激，惊得易烊千玺几乎弹起腰身，又被王俊凯温柔地按回床上。对于初尝情事的易烊千玺来说，被口交这件事已经足够让他射出来，何况是被王俊凯口。

他舒服得有些过头了，越来越急促的喘息声预示着将要射精，王俊凯也感觉到口中的性器逐渐胀大，甚至抖动起来。就在王俊凯准备接纳自家宝贝的东西时，他被易烊千玺挣扎着推开。

“怎么了？”王俊凯不解。

“呜……刚才太舒服了，差点射出来……”爽得过了头，连声音都带了哭腔，明明舒服的是他，现在委屈的也是他。

“那你推开我做什么？”王俊凯好笑地看着他。

“我……”易烊千玺期期艾艾地，浑身因为害羞都泛起粉色，他把手伸向王俊凯的睡裤，“我也想……帮你。”说完，赧然地一直盯着王俊凯看。

王俊凯笑笑，把人拉过来亲了一下，坦然地接受。

这次换他靠在床头，易烊千玺隐隐约约知道自己未婚夫在尺寸上面有些优势，但没想到这么傲人。王俊凯脸长得秀气，下面的东西却一点都不秀气，这会儿仅仅是半勃起，已经沉甸甸的一坨，他俯下身，调整了一下角度，堪堪把东西含进去。

他的口活跟他吃饭的状态一个样，一大口含进去，抿着嘴，把腮帮子撑得鼓鼓的。成熟男性的气味充斥着口腔，但他不觉得讨厌，几次吞吐后明显感觉口里的家伙变得更大更硬，他还努力地吞得更深一些，让龟头抵到喉咙。

一阵吞咽反应让王俊凯闷哼一声，赶紧把易烊千玺捞起来，果不其然，刚才的深喉把小朋友的眼泪都弄出来了。

“是不是不舒服？”毫无经验的易烊千玺怕自己表现得不够好。

“完全不会，”王俊凯把他拉过去抱在身上跨坐着，跟他接吻，“宝贝特别辣。”说着，手从后腰揉到臀部，捏着臀肉抓了两把，留下淡淡的指印。

得到表扬的易烊千玺笑得娇娇的，主动伸手去脱王俊凯的睡衣，“那，继续嘛？”

王俊凯按住在自己身上作乱的手，哄着他跟他商量：“我把宝贝口出来今天就结束好不好？”

“诶？”易烊千玺可不乐意了，“为什么啊？是你最近太累了吗？”说着，瞥了一眼王俊凯腿间仍然昂扬的性器，一点都看不出累的样子，然后，故意委委屈屈地说，“还是你觉得我不够好啊……？”说完这些，眼圈都红了。

此举完全击中王俊凯的心脏，他赶紧哄人：“宝贝第一次，做到最后怕你会受伤，我们慢慢来，不着急好不好？”

“我不！”易烊千玺扭着腰蹭，开始耍赖，“我就要……”然后蹭到王俊凯耳边，咬着耳朵说悄悄话。

想要哥哥进来。

王俊凯被这句话撩中，狠狠地亲上去，从嘴唇一路沿着脖子到锁骨，最后在肩膀留了痕迹。他眼眸中的黑色更加浓重了，一边扶着易烊千玺的后脑勺跟他接吻，一边打开床头柜的抽屉，拿出一支还没拆封的水性润滑剂。

易烊千玺躺在床上，后背垫了两个靠枕，此时的他羞耻地把腿呈M型分开，把私处完全露出来。王俊凯挤了一大坨润滑剂在掌心，捂热之后，让指尖挂满，触碰上易烊千玺双腿间的小入口。

易烊千玺下意识地瑟缩，然后再缓缓放松。

“宝贝，我们慢一点，哪里不舒服了就让我停下，知道吗？”进去之前，王俊凯再三强调，直到易烊千玺点头，他才沿着穴口边缘挤进第一根手指。

很顺利。对于易烊千玺来说也没有什么不适，只感觉王俊凯的手指在穴道内壁四周按压帮他放松，有点点违和，但绝不难受。等他慢慢适应，王俊凯才又缓缓把中指挤进去。

他以前纵横风月场，不是没跟男人做过，只是等着他操的人太多，个个都是做好润滑的，帮人扩张是第一次，也只有些书本上的知识。男性的敏感点一般在穴口进去四厘米左右靠左的位置，中指足够长，他尝试着往左边按压，但易烊千玺似乎并没有给出舒服的回应。

手指进到第三根，易烊千玺感觉有些胀，他让王俊凯慢一些，王俊凯就慢下来，给他湿湿的深吻，帮他转移注意力。酸胀感没持续多久，手指的进出开始变得很顺利，接着第四根手指也探进来。

后穴在扩张中变得松软泥泞，王俊凯又顺着手指挤了半管润滑进去，凉凉的啫喱让易烊千玺起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，没多会儿就听见滋滋的水声。

这时，王俊凯把手指全部撤出去，附在易烊千玺耳边说荤话，“宝贝已经很湿了哦。”

易烊千玺也不扭捏，而是抬起腿圈住他的腰，撒娇，“那哥哥进来吧。”

王俊凯从抽屉里拿了盒没开封的套，打开拿出一个，被易烊千玺抢过去，“我来。”他把套套撕开，对准完全勃起的性器缓缓撸下去，已经是最大号了，却仍然撸不到性器的根部。

硕大的顶端比四根手指更粗，刚刚经历了扩张的小穴此刻微微翕合，像是小嘴在嘬。王俊凯扶着性器将顶端抵在穴口，另一只手捞过易烊千玺抱在怀里。

“宝贝，放松。”

易烊千玺闻言，听话地将自己放松，可入侵的感觉太过不容忽视，他整个人像是被王俊凯慢慢地撑开，然后填满。穴口的皱褶被完全撑平，饱胀异常，但因为扩张到位，并没有让他感觉到疼，这种异常的饱胀感持续到王俊凯把最粗的顶端完全推进去。

“宝贝，还好吗？”

易烊千玺“嗯”了一声，下意识地用手去摸自己的小腹，感受与王俊凯的合二为一，“感觉被哥哥撑满了。”

王俊凯宠溺地笑笑，知道他已经基本适应，“还没完全进去呢。”说着，往里又进了进，刻意碾过靠左的肠壁。

一阵奇异而剧烈的快感突然袭击了易烊千玺，他嘤咛出声，后穴不受控制地收缩了好几下，王俊凯当下了然，原来他家宝贝的敏感点长得比一般人更深，手指不够粗，得换成他的东西用力碾。

“呜……刚才，刚才我是怎么了？”易烊千玺搂上王俊凯的脖子，未知的快感让他害怕。他偷偷上过论坛，上头关于第一次的描述都是清一色的伴侣不够温柔，承受方非常难受。可是他竟然觉得，有一点舒服。

王俊凯又故意碾了几次，激得易烊千玺蜷起脚趾，用大腿根紧紧的夹住他的腰，“宝贝，这是你的敏感点，不怕，会很舒服的。”

闻言，易烊千玺试着放松自己，然后把自己交给王俊凯。

身下有规律的进出次次都温柔而缓慢地碾过前列腺紧挨着的那片肠壁，力道不轻不重，既让人舒服又不会舒服到恐惧。易烊千玺食髓知味，整个人软成一滩泥，漂亮的性器此刻也高高翘起，随着律动拍打在两人的小腹上，蹭出道道晶莹的水渍。

当身体习惯某种刺激之后，对快感的感受会变得麻木，易烊千玺有点不满足，他缩了缩后穴故意把王俊凯夹紧，扭着腰喊王俊凯的名字，然后催促他：“哥哥快，快一点……”

王俊凯用力一顶。

“啊哈～”酥麻攀上天灵盖儿，易烊千玺继续催促，“啊，那里，好舒服，还要，呜……快一点。”

“宝贝，”王俊凯突然停下，截断了给予爱人的快感，他调笑着问沉浸在性爱中的人，“快一点，还是重一点？”

易烊千玺被情欲蒸得眼圈跟鼻头都泛红，他努力直起身子把自己往王俊凯怀里送，凑到人耳边哑哑地说：“都要……”

身下的动作骤然加快，次次都往他受不了的地方碾。

“王俊凯，呜……哥哥，啊！嗯……！”

一声闷在喉咙里的尖叫后，易烊千玺射了今晚的第一次，他整个人爽得发颤，被王俊凯抱在怀里一股股地出精，少年的第一次，又多又浓。等他从极致的快感里回过神来，才感受到身体里王俊凯的性器丝毫没有软下去。

“哥哥，你动吧。”他也希望王俊凯舒服的。

王俊凯亲了亲他汗湿的鬓角，“宝贝你还在不应期，我动的话你会不舒服的。”

他被这样抱着等着不应期过去，然后接受第二轮性爱。

射过一次之后没有那么敏感，易烊千玺有了更多的精力去关注和撩拨未婚夫。王俊凯做爱的样子专注而迷人，满心满眼都是他，眼里有多温柔，身下的动作就有多缱绻。

“哥哥把套套摘掉吧？”

说完这句，被王俊凯一把打了屁股，力道还不轻，“瞎说什么呢，你会闹肚子的。”

“可是第一次想让哥哥直接进来，给我嘛……”

“小色鬼。”王俊凯退出来把套摘掉，又重新插进去，少了一层薄膜，现在的他真真切切地感受到甬道的柔软、湿热、紧致，色情地缠着他，吸着他，绞着他，快感上升好几个数量级，他闭起眼睛，扣住易烊千玺的腰，大开大合地动起来。

“呃啊……！”突然激烈的性爱剥夺了易烊千玺短暂的游刃有余，身体对快感的感受力再次被唤醒，比先前更甚，酸软麻痒在体内堆积，他射过一次了，现在性器半软着往外头淌精，把两人交合的地方淋得湿湿的。

王俊凯顶了十来下，眼看着人又要射，他把自己退出来，换个了姿势让易烊千玺跨坐在自己身上。

易烊千玺一点都不扭捏，骑在王俊凯身上，股缝夹着王俊凯的东西前后蹭了蹭，然后抬起肉肉的屁股，让勃起的性器对准自己湿软泥泞的后穴，缓缓往下沉腰。

上位的姿势进得更深，王俊凯粗长上翘的性器牢牢地压住前列腺碾过去，易烊千玺顺势趴在人身上撒娇：“哥哥，抱抱我。”

王俊凯抱着他坐起来，将易烊千玺的上半身钳制在自己怀中不让他乱动，“宝贝，屁股抬起来。”

易烊千玺刚刚塌腰，就被一阵沉重快速的抽插夺去了喉咙深处的尖叫，过度的快感让他有点害怕，下意识地想伸手去推王俊凯，却发现自己的双臂被人紧紧地钳在怀里，他只能抽抽嗒嗒地求饶：“不……太，太多了，我害怕，呜……”

听到易烊千玺的哭腔，王俊凯在把人操射之前松开了钳制，身下的动作也改成缓慢温柔地磨。

身体还在回味刚才令人失神的剧烈性爱，而自己此刻又被如此温柔地对待着，磨了一会儿，他想要了，又让王俊凯快点。在这场性爱里，王俊凯完完全全把他的体验放在首位，取悦着他，让他射了第二次。

换了好几个姿势，王俊凯还没射，最后又回到体力不支的易烊千玺躺在王俊凯身下，撞击声伴随着粘腻的水声在房间里回荡着，王俊凯摸了一把穴口的位置，把体液和润滑剂的混合物抹在易烊千玺的侧腰上，逗他：“宝贝，你好湿。”

沉溺在快感中的易烊千玺完全不知道害羞，纯情又色情地向爱人展示自己的餍足，大胆地问王俊凯：“哥哥，唔～好舒服……哥哥你舒服吗？呜……啊！”

因为要顾及易烊千玺的体验，王俊凯全程都是克制的。但略带禁欲地做爱，全程看着易烊千玺渐渐沉溺其中，把身心都交给自己主导，这本来就是比释放欲望更放他满足的事。

“宝贝，还要什么？”

易烊千玺断断续续地喘着气，纯情大胆地撩拨他，凑上前伸出舌尖舔王俊凯的喉结，然后轻轻地咬，“要哥哥射给我……”

王俊凯这才被撩得有点失去理智了，拍了一巴掌肉肉的屁股，双手扣住易烊千玺的胯，深深地往里凿，带出更多的体液，淫靡地在床单上晕开。

易烊千玺浑然不觉，完全被情欲淹没，并开始口不择言，“唔啊，还要～王俊凯，哥哥，唔，老公！”

“宝贝，再叫一声。”王俊凯越来越狠地凿。

“老公！呜……不行了，不行了，要……啊！！”易烊千玺颤抖起来，第三次的高潮没有刚才的剧烈，却特别绵长。后穴不住地瑟缩着，他能感受到王俊凯还在自己身体里碾压，爽到麻木的他并没有感觉到任何的不适，他一口咬上王俊凯的肩膀，催促他，“老公，再用力一点，还差一点点，呜……好舒服～”说完，前列腺被又快又重地碾过去，他从一个小高潮被抛到更加剧烈的高潮，整个人抽搐起来，连呼吸都停滞了几秒，被王俊凯抱着，在甜蜜而激烈的高潮中感觉身体吞进一股股微凉的液体。意识到是王俊凯射了，易烊千玺夹紧后穴扭腰，下意识想把人榨干。他自己什么都没射出来，硬生生被干到了干性高潮，难怪爽了那么久。

射完精过了好一会儿，易烊千玺才被王俊凯放开，刚被放开又粘进人怀里，还伸手去握王俊凯射过精之后半软下去的阴茎，二话不多就要含上去，被王俊凯制止。  
“干什么呢？”

易烊千玺抬眼看他：“帮哥哥全部弄出来。”

这小色鬼到底去逛了多少论坛贴，竟然连清枪都知道。王俊凯把人拉起来抱在怀里亲，“这次不用，我们宝贝累了，去洗个澡睡觉好不好？”

被一提醒才觉得浑身黏糊糊的不舒服，易烊千玺点点头，说话的时候又是一股性事之后餍足的慵懒：“老公你抱我去嘛～”

王俊凯把他横抱起来，完全宠溺的语气问他：“吃饱了吗，小色鬼？”

易烊千玺害羞地笑笑，挤出两粒小梨涡，一只手摸上自己的小腹：“被老公喂得饱饱的。”

感觉到身体里有什么东西往外流，易烊千玺浑身一僵，嘤嘤两声，去蹭王俊凯的脖子，“要……要出来了。”

然后被人捏了捏肉肉的屁股，“弄脏地板的话，明天会被阿姨看到的哦。”王俊凯又逗他。

“啊呀……！”易烊千玺这才知道害羞，直到被放进浴缸之前都不敢放松。

第二天，等易烊千玺醒来的时候，记忆停留在了王俊凯抱他去洗澡，而究竟是怎么洗的，他那时候已经睡着了。醒来之后身上清清爽爽，除了浑身肌肉哪哪都酸之外，倒没有什么不适。

王俊凯此时正好开门进来，手里端了杯蜂蜜水，见他醒了，把他扶起来靠在自己身上喝水，“宝贝再睡一会儿吗？还是想吃饭？”

“我肚子饿了，你抱我去吃饭嘛～老公～”床上撩人的话，他还说上瘾了。

王俊凯无奈地笑笑，连人带被子一同抱起来。不论是小色鬼还是小宝贝，都要喂得饱饱的。


End file.
